The amount of digital information and content available on computing devices continues to grow exponentially. Given the vast amount of digital information, search engines and other search technologies have been developed to assist users in locating specific information and documents. For instance, many search engines allow users to search for documents and information available on the Internet or World Wide Web. Additionally, it is now common for individual websites and application programs to provide a search box so that users can run queries for content on that website or within that application. Similarly, desktop search techniques allow a user to search for information and documents stored on his or her computer.
Search engines typically provide an input box or “search box” that allows users to enter search queries that include one or more terms that may be of interest to the users. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the terms and displays search results to the user. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user issued search queries has arguably become the most popular service on the Internet today.